Blood and Petals Part 3 of 3: That Will Finally Help Them See The Light.
Disqus Home Notifications kcolled The Role-playing Scientists Following Edward Hyde FanFiction The Glass Scientists Blood and Petals Part 3 of 3: That Will Finally Help Them See The Light. 0 Comments RBDECEPTICON17 RBDECEPTICON17 @rbdecepticon17 10 months ago Hello and welcome to the final part of Blood and Petals, ladies and gentlemen! This is a shorter part than the last one, but I do hope that it will be a satisfying ending for all of you lovely readers. ENJOY! ------------------------------------------------------------------- A starry night sky had fallen over London. Hours had passed since those cries of panic had echoed through The Society from Dr Jekyll's office. Now all the lodgers were sleeping, leaving only silence to fill the many dark and empty corridors as they slept. But was the silence made from sorrow or from relief? From outside the building, it would have been impossible to tell. Dr Jekyll's office was quiet. Henry was finishing the remains of his work for the day; eyes staring down at the papers and his body hunched over the desk. The curtains of his office were pulled over the window, shielding him from moonlight. But even though the moonlight could not touch his office, it was not cloaked in bloodied darkness...for Henry was not alone. The middle cabinet behind him glowed with ethereal light as a single soul tried to sleep at the center of it. His alter ego...Edward Hyde. Fortunately, while he was alive and well, the accursed flower had met its end earlier that day before the barrel of Sinnett's flamethrower; burning and smoltering, until nothing but ashes remained. Henry wouldn't allow another living soul to be harmed by the Hanahaki Flower ever again. The nightmare was over and the horror was destroyed. However, even though the lodgers were relieved, the two men had survived and everything finally seemed to be well again...both Henry and Hyde were now surrounded by a new and intense aura. And they were too afraid to address it aloud. Silence consumed Dr Jekyll's office as he finally finished his work and Hyde rested painlessly within the cabinet, yet their thoughts were focused elsewhere; one's thoughts far away from work and the other's thoughts far away from much needed sleep. Letting out a soft sigh, Henry rested back in his chair and slowly ran his fingers through his hair, eyes fixed upon the couch for the hundredth time. And for the hundredth time, since he had cured Edward and waited him to awake from unconsciousness, his mind ran back to his sudden confession. He had panicked and he had worried. He had thought he had been too late, that the cure hadn't worked fast enough, that he had failed and he was going to die...until Edward had suddenly awoke. The joy and relief that had filled him in that moment had been so overpowering, so potent, that he hadn't known wheather to cry on the spot or hug Hyde and never let him go. In the present, Henry quietly smiled at the memory. But just like the other times his mind had wandered that day, the smile was fleeting and he remembered how sad Edward had looked when all he had given him was silence. He could still hear Edward's confession being repeated in his mind. 'It's you! I love you, Henry!' 'It's you! I love you, Henry!' 'It's you! I love you, Henry!' A deep frown stretched his lips and his gaze dropped back to his desk; his heart sinking and a pained lump filling his throat. If only the situation hadn't been so cruel... Unfortunately, Hyde wasn't fairing any better, for his own mind was just as attached to his grand moment of stupidity as Henry was. He kept asking himself the same question. How could he have allowed the delirium to expose a secret he had been holding deep within his chained up heart to Henry in the worst bloody way possible?! Even with his eyes closed he could still see his face, see how shocked Henry had been. But it was too late now. The cat was out of the bag. He had fallen head over fucking heels for Henry. He was so kind, so intelligent, even reminding him of beautiful red roses and making him think of other mushy things one thinks of when they think about the one they love! Even worse, his heart always reacted in the most ridiculous ways! Doing flips, twirls and even fucking fluttering! But then he would think: 'I could never truly have him, could I?' And all of those happy thoughts would shatter and morph into chains around his heart. He was so stupid for ever thinking that Henry would ever feel a shred of love for him; a monster, a mistake, an abomination against humanity! "Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid..." His eyes shot open and flames engulfed his ethereal form, and with a vicious roar, he dissapeared from the cabinets in a rage filled explosion; screaming, cursing and destroying anything that he could conjure up. The violent outburst instantly snapped Henry out of his thoughts and out of his chair. He stared up at the glowing cabinet, his ears filled by the destruction of unseen objects and the heartbreaking shouts that escaped Hyde. But Henry said nothing. He didn't need to get an answer that he already had. Instead he waited and listened, frowning. Eventually, all Henry could hear was exhausted pants and heavy breaths coming from the cabinet. And after he had finally gathered up all the courage he could in that moment, he took a deep breath and finally spoke up. "Edward." He softly said, concerned. No response came for a few minutes. And then suddenly, a pair of pale blue hands and a mess mop of light blonde hair slowly appeared from the right side of the cabinet, before green eyes finally looked at Henry; silent and curious. Henry couldn't help but smile at the sight, his eyes sparkling like little rubies upon his face. "Don't worry, Edward. You're not in trouble for possibly waking the dead of London's cemetaries." He cooed, making Edward laugh. It was a small laugh, but a laugh none the less. Henry then turned and walked over to the couch; sitting down upon the left side and smiling a soft and genuine smile. He gently patted the space beside him. But instead of joining him right away, Edward cautiously popped his head out of the cabinet and stared at Henry. After another minute had passed, Hyde finally floated over and sat down on the couch. But alas, he couldn't bring himself to sit close to Henry. Instead, Edward silently sat as far as possible away from him upon the couch, his head hung low as he played with his fingers. Silence fell over them and neither made another move as unspoken words hovered above their heads. But would either of them choose to leap into the other's arms and speak the unspoken words? Minutes, maybe even hours, passed and still neither of them had made a move. The silence was so thick, it was as if a fog had suddenly snook its way inside Henry's office and wrapped itself around the two of them, keeping them in place and apart from each other. But then suddenly...finally...something happened. A sudden groan of irritation filled the room and Hyde turned his head, glaring at Henry. The silence was driving him up the bloody wall! And within seconds, Henry was pinned to the couch by a fiery form as dark wet emerald eyes glared down at him, the couch squeaking beneath Henry's body. He stared up at Edward; eyes wide with shock and form shaking with fear. What was he going to do to him? "E-Edward what are you-" "Just get it over with dammit! I know...I know you don't feel the same, so just cut the shit and reject me already! Stop trying to act so fucking sweet! Do it in whatever way you want, because guess what? It won't fucking matter what way you do it, the outcome will be the same!" Hyde snapped; grip tight around Henry's wrists and eyes boring into his face. But Edward's voice, no matter how loud he shouted, was shaking. And his eyes, no matter how much he narrowed them, were overflowing with tears which streamed down like rivers and visibly decorated Henry's cheeks, while his lower lip wobbled and quivered as he spoke. Henry was lost for words and he looked away, unable to look Hyde in the eyes. Once again, Hyde waited for the inevitable rejection. Sobs and cries were ready to pour out of his throat if he opened his mouth a second time, yet he gritted his teeth to keep them at bay. But eventually, a frown came to Henry's lips and he slowly turned his head to meet Hyde's gaze again. However, his eyes were filled guilt. Henry desperately wished he could have used his arms to embrace Edward in that moment. "You've got it all wrong, Edward. I'm sorry that you think that and i'm so sorry for not giving you a proper answer when you needed it most. But right now i'll happily give you an answer." Henry softly retorted. The grip around Henry's restrained wrists slowly lessened. Hyde's expression slowly morphed from frustration and heartache to surprise and even hope. And as they stared at each other; the frustrated flames extinguished and his form slowly beginning to glow its ethereal warmth again, a single shaking sob left Edward's mouth. And then another sob. And another sob. And then another. And another. Tears overflowed and rained down upon Henry's face; warm and unending, while he quickly wrapped his arms around Edward's body, pulling him close as he ran his fingers through his messy hair. Henry could feel the left shoulder of his overshirt growing wet with mucus and tears. He then turned his head and gently pressed his soft lips to Edward's ear. "I love you too, Edward." He lovingly cooed. And with those words spoken, Henry began to gently caress his remaining hand up and down Edward's back, while his shorter form trembled upon him, tears of joy and mucus seeping through Henry's overshirt and staining his white shirt, the fabric sticking to his shoulder as they laid there together. "Thank you! Oh thank you! Thank you, Henry!" Edward happily exclaimed, his words muffled by Henry's shoulder, while his heart fluttered freely like an uncaged butterfly in his chest. For ten long and wonderful minutes they laid there, Henry caressing Edward's trembling back and running his fingers through his messy hair, while at the same time, Edward continued to cry tears of joy and allowed words of love to spill into Henry's shoulder. They didn't want to pull away from one another. Just a little longer like that was all they desired in that moment. But eventually, Edward's crying and sobbing quietened and then finished. And once he had calmed down, Henry slowly moved his hands around and underneath his body, before gently pressing his palms against Edward's chest. Edward hummed and rose up slightly, grabbing the arm of the couch as he stared down at Henry with a smile upon his tear stained face. Henry smiled back, while his hands gently cupped Edward's cheeks, his thumbs wiping away the stray tears that fell from his eyes. Their gazes slowly lowered to each other's lips. Their hearts began to race and pound inside their chests. Their gazes then rose back up to each other's eyes. "Are you sure about this, Henry? Are you really sure you want to do this?" Edward whispered. There wasn't a single doubt in his mind. But instead of speaking, Henry gently pulled Edward down into a kiss. It was soft and slow, his eyes fluttering closed as his fingers found their way into Edward's messy hair. Edward's lips stilled against Henry's own; eyes wide and mind blank. It felt different from the many heated and sloppy kisses he had shared with his numerous flings...but in a good way. And eventually, Edward's eyes fluttered closed and he finally kissed Henry back; lips connecting and disconnecting upon the couch. His fingers soon found their way into Henry's soft and short brown. Edward could feel his entire form glowing a warm and soft shade of pink, illuminating the couch as they kissed without a care in the world. But neither of them wanted to go any further than that wonderful kiss just yet, for both men; two halves of a whole and neither good nor evil, knew that that was the beginning of something new, something crazy...and something beautiful. ------------------------------------------------------------------- The End ------------------------------------------------------------------- I hope you all enjoyed part three and the fic as a whole. I apologise for taking so long to get this part uploaded, college has been getting in the way and i've been working on small plot bunnies that I wanted to play around with first before returning to this. But anyway, don't forget to leave comments and feedback in the comment section down below, before you go and I hope to see you all again when I upload the next big fic! BYE! BYE! Recommend 3 Share Best Newest Oldest Back to Top